Mi perfecta Marimacho
by RavennoSora
Summary: Cada chica no vive y suspira por lindos detalles de sus novios, este es su caso, su novia es algo complicada, pero eso no le molesta, en sí a él le gusta su perfecta marimacho tal y como es... ¿Aniversario? Todas quieren uno perfecto, ¿como sera el de ellos?
1. Chapter 1

**Pareja: **Narusaku

**Género: **Romance/Humor (?

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto** NO** me pertenecen, la historia que están por leer si es hecha por mi c:

**Nota:** Ya he tenido varios choques con fans **Anti-Narusaku** así que les pido que si no les gusta la pareja No lean y no vengan con su arena a ofender a Sakura o a la pareja en sí... ¡Gracias!

_-Pensamientos_

_-"Recuerdos"_

_-_Hablan

* * *

-Ella va a matarme, ¡Ttebayo!- Murmuraba un chico mientras corría a través de las concurridas calles de Tokio. Se le notaba la desesperación en el rostro mientras ojeaba su celular como si este le fuera a dar la solución a su problema, sin embargo este solo le mostraba la hora, la cual lo inquietaba aún más -_6:33, estoy jodido_-

Dando la vuelta a las últimas tres calles e ingresando a un barrio que para él era muy conocido sintió que su situación tal vez si se alivianaba un poco. Necesitaba una respuesta o solución, ¡Era de vida o muerte lo que el hiciera! Se detuvo frente a una casa y sintió sus piernas desfallecer en ese momento por todo lo que había corrido. Con sus últimas energías y respiros se acercó hasta el timbre y oprimió aquel botón rojo para después escuchar como sonaba aquella campanita. Toco una, dos, tres y hasta cuatro veces y nadie abría, estaba agotándose su paciencia y su preocupación volvía

-¡Sasuke!- exclamo el chico a los cuatro vientos mientras seguía tocando el timbre, pero nada sucedía.

-¡Maldita sea, Teme, abre esa puerta!- Refunfuño ya que no había respuesta. Golpeo la puerta con el puño y luego se arrepintió pues el dolor fue para él.

-Voy a matarlo- murmuro mientras se sobaba la mano y seguía maldiciendo a aquel chico. Se daba por vencido, se iba, pero antes de eso, la puerta se abrió dejando ver a un hombre alto, con cabello negro atado a una coleta baja, de tez blanca y se podía de ser que era bastante apuesto.

-Naruto, esa puerta no te ha hecho nada- Dijo aquel chico tranquilamente.

-¡Itachi!- él chico que se daba por vencido sintió una mínima esperanza y quiso abrazar al tal Itachi que estaba en la puerta, pero no, eso no se vería muy bien -Creí que no había nadie-

-Solo estamos Sasu...- Antes de terminar su frase Naruto ya estaba dentro de su casa y se escuchaban sus pesados pasos por las escaleras -Nunca nadie me escucha- El pelinegro suspiro y cerró la puerta, luego de eso se sentó sobre el sofá para volver a su anterior tranquilidad, la cual no duro mucho pues arriba se escuchaban los gritos descomunales e incluso el horrible sonido de varias cosas quebrándose

-Naruto déjame en paz- Exclamo uno de los chicos que se encontraba en la parte de arriba de la casa

-Dijiste que me ayudarías-

-No dijiste que era hoy, ya tengo planes-

-¿Desde cuándo los emos reprimidos tienen planes?- Mas gritos se escuchaban por parte de ambos

-Cállate dobe-

-Vamos, eres mi mejor amigo-

-Saldré con mi novia en media hora, no tengo tiempo para ti-

-Genial, ella es mujer, puede ayudarnos-

-Oh no me digas que Hinata es mujer, no me había fijado-

-No empieces, tienes suerte de que ella se fijara en ti-

-Ya lárgate-

-¡Que no!- Los gritos de ambos pasaban los estándares de lo que una persona puede soportar. Pasos calmados subían las escaleras y lo último que se escuchó quebrarse fue la paciencia de Itachi

-Basta, están destrozando mi tranquilidad- Exclamo él hombre, pero ambos chicos siguieron

-Resuélvelo tú mismo, no es tan difícil-

-¿Se te olvida quien es mi novia? Sakura, Teme, es Sakura-chan-

-¿Y? eso no le quita lo mujer-

-De verdad, no sé cómo es que Hinata aún está contigo-

-¿Quieren dejar de ignorarme los dos?- Miro a Naruto y Sasuke, su querido y nada dulce hermano menor -¿Cuál es el bendito problema?-

-Esta cosa es un problema- Sasuke señalo a Naruto el cual decidió no darle mucha importancia a dicho gesto y explico su situación al mayor de los hermanos

-Es mi aniversario de un año junto a Sakura-chan y no sé qué hacer, ni que darle, ni que regalarle, esto es realmente importante y el teme dijo que me ayudaría y ya se está echando para atrás-

-¿Y Porque tanta prisa?- pregunto Itachi algo irritado

-Porque es mañana-

-¿Y esperaste hasta ahora?-

-Lo olvide un poquito, no me reproches-

-Vez, no sé cómo es que Sakura sigue contigo- Dijo Sasuke con tono victorioso

-Tu no digas mucho que lo mismo paso cuando tú y Hinata iban a cumplir el año, ¿o acaso no te acuerdas?- pregunto Itachi a su hermano

-Tsk. Cállate- el silencio reino por 3 segundo aproximadamente

-¡Necesito ayuda!- exclamo Naruto y el mayor se dispuso a hablar

-No sé mucho del tema pero tratare de ayudarte-

-Gracias Itachi pero... Teme te necesito a ti también, por favor, igual a Hinata-chan- rogo Naruto a su mejor amigo, el cual solo sonrió retorcidamente

-Está bien pero, me las cobrare-

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Mi alma?-

-casi pero no, luego lo sabrás- Sasuke estaba feliz, eso era señal de peligro.

El timbre de la casa sonó y Sasuke al saber quién era se dispuso a abrir la puerta

-Buenas noches Sasu...- Aquella chica del otro lado de la puerta fue interrumpida por los posesivos labios de su novio. Roja, así estaba ella

-Hola, pasa- Le dijo él mientras le daba la entrada a la casa

-Está bien- con la cabeza agachada y su cabello cubriéndole parte de la cara entro y pudo percibir dos figuras frente a ella -Itachi-san, Naruto-kun buenas noches-

-Hinata-chan, luz de mi ojos- Naruto abrazo a la chica la cual quedo algo perpleja

-¿Q-Qué?-

-_Quítale las manos de encima si aprecias tu vida_- pensó Sasuke mientras le lanzaba una mirada asesina a su mejor amigo y este de inmediato comprendió perfectamente. Maldito posesivo

-Está bien, cálmate-

-¿Naruto-kun que sucede?- pregunto la chica algo atónita aun

-Mañana es mi aniversario con Sakura-chan y no sé qué hacer ni darle, Hinata-chan te ruego que me ayudes-

-Con gusto- respondió ella con una hermosa sonrisa, esa chica podía llegar a ser tan dulce que sentías que todo estaba bien en tu vida

-Ya somos tres, es más que suficiente ayuda- recalco Itachi

Los cuatro fueron a la sala y tomaron asiento, esa situación debía de ser discutida con toda la seriedad del mundo o algo así.

-Bien, hay que empezar por lo básico, ¿Cómo es ella?- No es que Itachi no la conociera, era solo que debía escuchar de los propios labios del novio como él la describiría

-Ehh pues ella es muy hermosa, irresponsable, inteligente…-

-más que tu- agrego Sasuke y fue seguido por una inconsciente Hinata

-Cierto-

-Basta- Dijo Itachi –continua por favor-

-Es fuerte- Naruto hizo una pausa y trago saliva -muy fuerte, decidida, bastante terca, quizá un poco orgullosa, despreocupada…-

-Está bien ya es suficiente-El mayor hizo una señal con la mano para que se detuviera y pudieran pasar a la siguiente pregunta -¿Qué crees que le gustaría?

-Unos guantes de boxeo para terminar de romperle la cara al novio- Respondió Sasuke

-Ja Ja Ja muy chistoso- Naruto miro mal a su mejor amigo y luego bajo la cabeza dando a entender a Itachi que quizá Sasuke no se estaba burlando del todo -_ viéndolo bien eso es verdad_-

-Sakura no suena muy dulce y eso no es lo que yo recuerdo- Decía Itachi mientras recordaba a esa niña de cabellos rosa que se escondía y no hablaba con muchas persona, sus padres casi nunca estaban con ella pues se mantenían ocupados por sus trabajos por o tanto ella pasaba la mayoría de su tiempo sola

-Ella siempre ha sido así, fuerte, solo que antes no tenía la confianza que posee ahora- aclaro Hinata mientras se veía a ella misma en dicha situación

-Es cierto- agrego Naruto

-Pues entonces se complica más, ¿No has hablado con tus otros amigos sobre sus regalos para sus novias?- pregunto Itachi, tal vez eso podría ayudar un poco

-Sí, hable con todos, incluso con Neji-

-Dudo mucho que Neji-ni te ayudara o te diera muchos ánimos- Decía Hinata, sabía que su primo no era el más sensible de los chicos, sin embargo ella sabía que él tenía corazón y muy pero muy en el fondo también tenía sentimientos

-Te equivocas, al decir verdad él quiere mucho a Tenten y es algo posesivo con ella, me dijo que se la había llevado hasta la playa y que allí estuvieron casi todo el día solo ellos dos- explico Naruto

-Es bastante romántico- dijo la chica

-Y cursi- prosiguió Sasuke

-¿Qué hay de Kiba-kun?- pregunto Hinata

-Por Kiba sentí algo de pesar, él se dio así mismo de regalo-

-¿Cómo así?- pregunto el mayor

-Le dijo a Ino que sería su esclavo y ella su reina por ese día y solo por ese día, la chica abuso de él, se pasó, lo hizo caminar por todas la tiendas y cargar todo lo que ella compraba, para cuando cayó la noche la llevo a bailar a pesar de estar casi muriendo-

-Eso es un sacrificio humano- dijo Sasuke horrorizado por la mini historia

-¿Qué hay de Shikamaru-kun?- cuestiono de nuevo la chica

-Oh eso fue problemático- decía Naruto mientras imitaba el tono de voz de su flojo amigo

-Como todo lo que tienes que ver con ese chico- agrego Itachi

-Paso todo el día en el pueblo de Temari sin quejarse, incluso fueron a un parque de diversiones y se subió a cada atracción que a la chica le gustara, me dijo que fue un martirio para él per verla sonreír lo valía-

-¿Suigetsu?- pregunto Sasuke algo inquieto

-a Karin le gustan los deportes extremos así que no debo de explicarlo mucho, Suigetsu casi muere pero ella fue feliz- Naruto termino de contar todas las historias y luego miro a su mejor amigo, una historia le hacía falta -Teme tu no me comentaste la tuya-

-No tengo porque hacerlo-

-¿Quieres saber que hicieron estos dos?- pregunto Itachi y Naruto solo movía la cabeza en señal de respuesta -Sasuke secuestro a Hinata no por un día sino por una semana completa y quien sabe que cosas no habrán echo-

-Solo fuimos a una cascada que queda por…- Hinata fue interrumpida por la mano de su novio

-Es algo entre los dos, solo te puedo decir que la pasamos bien- Sasuke sonrió de manera macabra y luego miro a su mejor amigo -Mi consejo es que la hagas feliz, tanto como ella te lo pida- ese mensaje ya llevaba un doble sentido

-Es fácil decirlo, tú tienes a Hinata-chan, ella es tan dulce y amable, Neji tiene a Tenten que es una chica agradable y que sabe controlarse, Kiba tiene a Ino-chan que a pesar de ser algo abusadora es muy tierna con él, Shikamaru tiene a su problema el cual se ablanda cuando es complacida, Suigetsu, bueno, él tiene suerte de que Karin no lo haya matado- No es que el chico se sintiera mal por lo que tenía solo que ella, su novia, era diferente, un cuento aparte

-¿Y al final estas tu Naruto, a quien tienes?- pregunto Itachi algo expectante, Sasuke y Hinata lo miraron esperando por una respuesta sin embargo él no decía nada

-Yo…- vaciló por un momento -Yo tengo a Sakura-chan, ella es una chica fuerte antes que todo pero eso no le quita lo hermosa y generosa, sé que ella ya no es como antes, esa niña dulce, tierna y algo femenina la enterró entre sus recuerdos más profundos y no la quiere dejar salir para que pueda conocerla, incluso es probable que nunca la conozca, aun así, con todo eso, sigo amándola con toda mi alma, le regalaría mi vida para demostrarle que la de ella es aún más valiosa y merece disfrutarla, dejar de vivir bajo esas estúpidas apariencias que tanto la encierran. ¿Qué si me golpea? casi a diario pero no me molestaría recibir mil golpes con tal de verla feliz así sea por unos minutos, su alegría es la mía, me siento tan dependiente y no me molesta en lo más mínimo. Sus defectos son en realidad lo que yo más amo pues en parte la hacen a ella ser como es y no trataría de cambiarlos a menos que Sakura-chan así lo quisiera, así me gusta, tal y como es... mi perfecta marimacho.

-Wow- dijo la chica sin parpadear

-Ok, quiero saber quién eres y que hiciste con Naruto- Dijo Sasuke algo confundido

-Sigo siendo yo-

-Naruto-kun eso fue hermoso-

-casi muero de diabetes pero si es lo que sientes por ella, en vez de estárnoslo diciendo a nosotros deberías ir por ella- concluyo Itachi

-Es que no puedo, jamás puedo hacer nada bien frente a ella-

-Inténtalo- volvió a insistir el mayor

-Se creativo- dijo la chica mientras se levantaba y tomaba la mano de su novio

-No la aburras- Agrego su mejor amigo

-Tienen razón y creo saber que hacer- Decía el rubio mientras se levantaba

-Entonces nosotros nos vamos ya- Sasuke estaba abriendo la puerta para salir con Hinata, esta solo miro a Naruto y le sonrió

-Que tengas suerte Naruto-kun-

-Gracias- y sin más la pareja desapareció

-Bien, ya me voy, gracias por todo y lamento lo de tu televisor- Le dijo Naruto a Itachi

-Sí, no hay de que- el mayor puso algo en el bolsillo de la camisa del chico

-¿Qué es eso?-

-En el momento exacto tú sabrás usarlo, ahora date prisa-

-Sí, una vez más gracias por todo- Sin más Naruto decidió salir dejando solo al mayor de los Uchihas

-Espera, ¿mi televisor? con que eso fue lo que sonó, que bueno que yo prefiero leer y ahora que todos se han ido- Dijo el chico algo alegre mientras tomaba su celular -Konan cariño, ya puedes venir- ¿Que esperaban? ¿Qué agarra un libro? El también siente solo que en secreto


	2. Chapter 2

**_II Parte _**

_Debo llegar, ya van a ser las 11 y media_- Nuevamente aquel chico corría a través de las no tan congestionadas calles de Tokio hacia un barrio bastante conocido y hacia una casa a la cual no tenía tan fácil el acceso... la de su novia

_¿Porque debería de tocar la puerta cuando existen las ventanas?- _Miro su celular que ya marcaba las 11:48, no le quedaba mucho tiempo. Con la habilidad que nunca imaginó tener subió a uno de los árboles, algo nervioso de caerse, se subió a una de las ramas la cual daba preciso al lugar donde él quería llegar, y allí estaba ella, sin expresión en su rostro, odiaba verla así

_Tengo que llamar su atención- _solo debía tocar la ventana pero si lo hacía podía caer, necesitaba que ella abriera, miro sus pies y procedió a sacarse uno de sus zapatos -espero no romperla- sin más preámbulo lanzo el zapato, la chica del otro lado salto un poco y soltó un cepillo, se dio la vuelta y no espero encontrarse con su rubio novio colgado de una rama. Abrió la ventana y el salto como pudo dentro de la habitación para después caer al suelo

-Hola- Dijo el rubio mientras se levantaba

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?- pregunto ella algo aturdida por la "sorpresa"

-Solo vine a verte-

-¿a las 11:57?-

-Sí, digo ¿no estás ocupada?

-Te dije que hoy no podía moverme de mi casa ni recibir visitas, ¿Sabes que abajo hay una reunión? Se supone que yo debo estar haya en diez minutos- Decía ella mientras tomaba el cepillo y se arreglaba aquel corto y rosa cabello

-Te seré sincero, esa reunión me importa muy poco- Le dijo él de manera seria

-¿A qué viniste?-

-A esto- Sin más la jalo del brazo haciendo que aquel cepillo callera por segunda vez. La beso sin frenesí, como si no hubiese un mañana, ella no se contuvo a pesar de estar algo molesta, sentía que no tenía fuerza, él sabía cómo hacerla sentir bien y eso no le agradaba del todo. El estúpido oxigeno siempre arruinaba esta clase de momentos, el la alejo un poco -Feliz Aniversario-

-¿Qué?- Dijo ella algo confundida

-Mira la hora, hoy es Noviembre 11, justo a tiempo ¿vez?- Dijo él mientras le mostraba su celular el cual tenía de fondo de pantalla una foto de ella

-En realidad no creí que lo recordaras- Dijo ella con una sonrisa algo tonta

-Me ofendes-

-Naruto esto es genial y lindo pero debo bajar o mi madre vendrá por mí- Sakura reacciono, estúpida realidad

-¿Qué? Eso no- dijo él mientras la tomaba del brazo sin hacerle daño -¿Acaso te quieres ir a esa aburrida reunión?-

-Claro que no, no quiero ni usar esta ropa-

-Te vez preciosa pero sería mejor verte cómoda-

-¿Sakura, estas ahí?- Se escuchó desde el otro lado de la habitación

-Si mamá, espera un momento ya saldré-

-Date prisa- Se escuchaban pasos de tacón alejarse, Sakura suspiro y miro a su novio

-Tienes que irte ya-

-Tu Vienes conmigo-

-Naruto ya has hecho suficiente por mí -

-No, por favor, vamos, te juro que si no te gusta te traeré de vuelta a tu casa-

-Está bien- Al final, acepto, sin embargo aún debía de hacer algo, saco su celular y marco un número rápidamente

-¿A quién llamas?-

-Ino- Su amiga que ya encontraba en la fiesta la ayudaría a distraer a su pesada madre -Vámonos- Dijo ella

Por esa misma ventana ambos salieron y corrieron varias calles, ella a pies descalzos y el con una sonrisa de esas que tienes cuando vives enamorado. Al llegar al departamento del chico ella callo sentada en el sofá y trataba de recuperar la respiración, no es normal correr a media noche a pies descalzos y con un vestido rosa pastel

-Sakura-chan yo pues, te seré sincero, mira yo, es difícil de decirlo- El rubio se rendía, las palabras no eran lo suyo

-Naruto me estas desesperando, ¡habla ya!- Ella estaba nerviosa en el fondo, lo sabía perfectamente

-Es que es difícil, yo no sabía que darte pero quería que fuera especial-

-Y lo es, lo que hiciste la ventana fue muy lindo pero debo volver a mi prisión- Dijo ella en referencia a su casa

-Espera- Naruto toco su bolsillo y recordó a Itachi

-Naruto tengo que irme así que…- el rubio la tomo de la mano y saco del bolsillo de su camisa una pequeña grabadora

-Calla y escucha por favor- Dijo el insistente

La grabación corría y cada palabra caía sobre ella como un mar de inexplicables emociones y una dicha infinita, dicen que las tristes palabras el viento se las lleva pero no cuando son dichas con sentimiento verdadero y van acompañadas de acciones que dan a reconocer que son verdaderas

-¿T-Tu dijiste todo eso?- pregunto ella algo atónita

-Aunque parezca increíble ese era yo-

-¿De verdad no te molesta que yo sea así?- Pregunto Cabizbaja y algo sonrojada

-Que seas así me gusta aún más- Dijo él mientras la tomaba del mentón y la miraba directamente, eran cielo y tierra encontrándose

-N-Naruto…- Jamás lo había visto así, tan expectante y lleno de sentimientos. Lo beso, sin orgullo ni molestias, sus pequeñas manos le alborotaban el cabello, él la paseaba una de sus fuertes manos por aquella delgada cintura y otra se concentraba en proporcionarle dulces caricias a las rosas mejillas de la chica

-Sakura, te amo, no me importa que sea muy pronto o muy tarde para decirlo- Decía él mientras la tomaba de ambas manos

-Eres un tonto- Dijo ella con una sonrisa

-Gracias-

-También te Amo, este ha sido el regalo más lindo, ¿puedo quedarme con grabación?-

-Es tuya, sin embargo quería darte algo más-

-¿Más?- pregunto algo sorprendida, Naruto busco en un cajón y volvió a acercarse a ella con una cajita en la mano

-Sakura, mi madre me dijo que le diera esto a la mujer con la cual yo tuviese pensado construir mi futuro, no lo tomes como un anillo de compromiso o algo así, solo quiero que sepas que yo te elegí a ti y lo haría de nuevo- No era un anillo, sino un pequeño dije rojizo que colgaba de un delgado cordón negro, lo ato al cuello de su novia e hizo un nudo

-¿De verdad yo?- preguntaba mientras lo observaba, se veía brillante a pesar de no estar dirigido hacia la luz

-Solo Tú- afirmo él con una sonrisa

-Te amo, gracias por todo-

-¿Estas feliz?-

-Más de lo que debería-

-¿Te quedaras conmigo?- No le molestaría llevarla a su casa pero se alegría más con una respuesta contraria a lo primero

-Solo por hoy soy toda tuya- Dijo con una sonrisa algo mañosa

-¿Qué hay de mañana?- pregunto él siguiéndole el juego

-Ya veremos que suceda mañana pero por ahora…- Hizo una pausa para lanzarse sobre él y caer ambos al suelo –Por ahora, déjame ser tu Perfecta Marimacho

Lo que haya pasado esa noche se quedó entre ellos dos y las paredes de esa casa. Una chica no deja de ser Mujer por el simple hecho de no ser femenina, él chico que ame y acepte tus errores y defectos más "terribles" es el que realmente te hará feliz. Cada chica es una flor que debe de crecer alrededor de suciedad hasta que florezca y sea admirada por la belleza que se ha ganado ella misma, llegaran muchos que quieran arrancarla desde la raíz sin embargo habrá uno que la mire crecer desde lejos, ese será él que realmente la merezca pues el amor no se trata de posesión sino de admiración.

* * *

**Nota:** Hola c:, este fanfic lo cree por una situación real solo que la exagere un poquito. Me he alejado de hacer fics y se me entristece pero tratare de esforzarme más, este ha sido mi primer **Narusaku**, ¿Qué tal estuvo? Ya sé, cursi a morir pero todos tienen sus momentos. Gracias por leer :33

**_R_**avenno**_S_**ora


End file.
